


Happily Ever After

by ApolloAttraction



Category: Avengers Grimm
Genre: F/F, spoilers for the end of the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloAttraction/pseuds/ApolloAttraction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know they should have been lesbians so here's my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolf92.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=badwolf92.tumblr.com).



Red doesn't stay with them very long after Snow dies. It's easy to see why, considering the was Sleeping Beauty sneers at her and Rapunzel is too busy helpng other trapped fables to care about her. Cinderella begged her to stay. “We all need to work together,” She'd pleaded the night Red left.

“You got me with that once,” Red snapped back. “You said being royal made you a target- like it was worse than what happened to me. But you all are still looking down at me from your pedestals; I don't need that.” She left.

It was better that way. There was less animosity around the house the princesses were sharing. Still, Cinderella had been a commoner once, too, and she couldn't just let Red go (she'd never been able to.)

So, she tracks her down. Their first few meetings are rough, but the more they see each other, the fonder they grow of one another. It goes from platonic to romantic in a matter of seconds. The air is cold and Red puts her arm around Cinderella's shoulders, draping the cloak over her and pulling her closer at the same time. Cinderella puts an arm around the archer's waist to anchor herself and, without thought, leans in to place a kiss on the woman's cheek.

Each meeting escalates from there. A kiss on the lips, the neck, the chest. Hands in hair, on breasts, under clothes. Each touch a heated reassurance that it's going to be okay because they _care_ about each other. It's a secret they keep to themselves. Cinderella worries what the other princesses would say; they were all so devoted to their husbands. Red worries about what the princesses would do if they found out. 

So their love life is marked by tip-toeing in and out of their houses and ducking into alleyways to see each other. It works until it doesn't and Cinderella needs to see Red as soon as possible because something has happened. She doesn't even get to know what because she's pulled through the window (thank god she's limber) and into the bed by hands and mouth the same. They fall immediately into a frenzied state of flushed skin and heaving chests until they can't do anything but hold onto each other and wake up the next morning as a pile of tangled limbs. 

They blink open their eyes to see Rapunzel standing at the end of the bed, grinning next to a whirling portal. Beside her, sleeping beauty wears a smirk, “I'm glad you got that out of your systems. Now, get ready; we're going home.”

And Red's heart falls because she knows this is the end; on the other side of that iridescent gateway is Cinderella's husband and her old life with him. 

Cinderella cups Red's cheek and pecks a kiss onto her lips. She looks to Rapunzel and Sleeping Beauty. “I've decided I'm staying.” She says it firmly and holds their gazes. 

The two princesses at the foot of the bed look crestfallen. Sleeping beauty riles up, but Rapunzel grabs her arm, stopping the argument before it can even begin. “We'll check up on you,” Rapunzel says instead and moves to the mirror, pulling beauty with her. 

The portal stays open a few minutes after the princesses leave and Red raises her gaze to Cinderella's, “Are you sure?” She asks.

Cinderella nods and leans down to kiss her girlfriend again. “There's no place I'd rather be than with you.”


End file.
